


rain rain go away

by childofhades



Series: in every universe, you and me. [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fairy tail au, M/M, ONG IS A WATER MAGE, Soulmates AU, ong is a water mage bc juvia is my favorite fairy tail chracter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofhades/pseuds/childofhades
Summary: Seongwu hopes to find the person who can stop his rain but he never expects to meet him at the arena where they are tasked to fight each other.





	rain rain go away

**Author's Note:**

> to seongwu and daniel who stop me from drowning in my own rain.
> 
> thank you & i love you.

 

**Drip.**

 

 

_ Young Seongwu sighed as he fixes his dark blue coat, his eyes staring at the city below him. He was dressed in thick coat and boots although it’s already summer. Seongwu clutched his black umbrella, a gift from his grandmother who just passed away weeks ago.  Today was supposed to be happy day, he should’ve been celebrating with his parents—everyone should’ve been busy preparing a party for him. _

 

 

**Drop.**

 

 

_ “Young Master, your father is asking for you.” _

 

 

**Drip.**

 

 

_ The little boy marched down to his father’s library fearing what would happen to him. He just turned eight years old, the day he has been dreading has finally come. _

 

 

**Drop.**

 

 

**_The curse._ **

 

 

_ Seongwu feared for this day to come, ever since he was a child he has been hearing stories from his distant relatives about the curse. _

__

_ Countless stories about how the curse destroyed the lives of the chosen ones. _

 

_ He didn’t expect himself to be the carrier of the curse for this generation. _

  
  


_ “We just can’t send him away! What are you thinking?” A feminine voice said. He stopped right in front of the door to hear more of their conversation. _

 

_ “I have a friend in a guild far away, they could take him in until the day he finds the cure—” _

 

_ “He’s your child!” His mother argued. _

 

 

_ “Before I became a father—I am the King and I have a kingdom to protect,” The king stated with finality in his voice, and Seongwu’s little heart dropped. He stopped a tear from falling from his eyes. He already knew this was coming ever since the kingdom’s prophet announced about him inheriting the curse. _

 

 

_ He had to leave his kingdom until he finds the cure. Well, if he ever finds it—or should he say, him. _

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo wakes up sweating like crazy as if he just ran a hundred-kilometer marathon. He can barely feel his legs and he’s having a hard time breathing too.

 

He slowly massages his temples in an attempt to make his headache go away.

 

He has never dreamed of his parents ever since they sent him away to live in a different kingdom. His mom was against the idea of sending the crown prince away from the palace, but they didn’t have a choice.

 

Seongwu’s curse will only bring down their kingdom. He shouldn’t feel mad at his parents for sending him away because he does understand how difficult their decision was. They are the king and queen after all. They have the responsibility to keep the kingdom safe from any threat, even if they had to let go of their own son.

 

 

But it’s not Seongwu’s fault that he was born with this curse.

  
  


 

Ong is a clan of powerful and skilled water mages blessed by the Water God himself, however, for every gift, there’s an equivalent payment that they had to pay. In every generation of the Ong Clan, the Water God will pick someone that has to carry the burden of the whole family.

 

 

The chosen one will be accompanied with rain until they meet their destined person, and if they ever failed to make them fall in love, they had to face an inevitable consequence.

 

 

To be reduced to nothing but water.

 

 

Today, Seongwu turns nineteen and he’s been searching for his soulmate for over a decade now. He’s been to every neighboring country, visited other kingdoms, and explored every town just to find the person who could stop his rain.

 

But unfortunately to the water mage, he hasn’t found the one yet.

 

 

He worries if he’ll ever find the person who could stop his rain and bring back the sun that he lost since he turned eight years old. According to the prophet, he must find the one before he turned twenty, the age where a mage is considered as an adult.

 

Although, there are stories of his ancestors finding their soulmates and ended up being happy, there are some unlucky ones who never had their happy ending. Either their soulmates died before meeting them or fell in love with someone else.

 

Seongwu worries if he’ll ever see the sun shine on him again.

 

Growing up alone was hard for Seongwu, he never had anyone to share his burden with. He had no one to take care of him or celebrate his birthdays with.

 

It’s always been just Seongwu and his rain.

 

 

His rain always scares people away, and he often hears passersby complaining about how rain makes everything gloomy, and how they hate it when it rains. He’s learned to distance himself from everyone, afraid to make them feel the same loneliness he was cursed with.

 

 

Seongwu never had anyone to call a friend, so he developed a habit of talking to himself every now and then. Although, he’s kind of close with Dongho, a mage from his guild, they are both a little too unfriendly to call each other best friends or even just friends.

  
  


Today, it’s raining again just like his every yesterdays and tomorrows. Seongwu gets ready to go to his guild. He lives in the farthest part of the town and the guild is a few kilometers away from his home. He’s not selfish enough to share his curse with the town people, so he chose to live by himself. Far from everyone, away from people who judges him and hates his rain.

  
  


With his black umbrella, Seongwu walks his way to his guild.

  
  
  


 

 

“Oh, Ong! You’re here!” Dongho greets him before taking a gulp from his beer. It’s still morning and yet, Dongho has already started drinking. Kang Dongho is the closest thing Seongwu can call a friend. They do quests together every now and then and split the reward. At days that Seongwu felt less unfriendly, he’ll accompany Dongho to his drinking session at the guild.

 

 

“Well, we’re asked to come early today by Master,” Seongwu answers back before ordering his breakfast. Their master wasn’t the most forgiving, he was strict with punishments, although Seongwu has yet to receive his wrath. He prefers not to, since there’s no other guild who would accept him except Phantom Lord.

 

The Guild Master of the Phantom Lord is a friend of his father, that’s the only reason why they accepted him regardless of his curse. Seongwu doesn’t stay long at the guild anyway, he prefers longer quests too. In faraway countries in hopes to find his soulmate along his journey.

 

“Do you know why we’re here?”

 

Dongho shrugs.

 

“Well, I don’t know, but I’m leaving right away—I need to do a quest in this village at the country of Veronica. Want to come?” Even though Dongho isn’t the most pleasing companion to Seongwu, he’s the only person who’s willing to do quests with him. The Iron dragon slayer doesn’t mind his iron getting a little too rusty when he’s with Seongwu, and the water mage appreciates that a lot. “It’s easy. We just need to capture some bandits that stole an important relic from the Kingdom’s King—-”

 

“Listen up!” The Guild Master’s voice resonates around the guild. Everyone stops talking to give a hundred percent focus to the guild master. “We just got an invitation to join Grand Magic Games this year.”

 

Loud whispers and murmurs fill the guild.

 

“I will send five of my best mages to compete and represent Phantom Lord.” Seongwu couldn’t help but shudder at the threat laced in the Guild Master’s voice. “Either you kill or get killed,” he said with finality. 

 

_ “Park Woojin!” _

 

He’s an ice mage with a laid back personality but turns serious when he wants to. Seongwu had done a group quest before with him, and he could totally say that this kid is really talented and skilled.

 

_ “Lai Guanlin!” “Choi Minki!” _

 

Guanlin is a foreigner like Seongwu, he uses wind to attack opponents while Choi Minki uses cards, Seongwu had never done with both of them but from what Seongwu observes, they are both trusted by the Master.

 

_ “Kang Dongho!” _

 

Not surprised about that, Dongho is one of the most powerful mages Seongwu knows

  
  


“And lastly, Ong Seongwu.”  Seongwu stops breathing for a second. He already suspected that he’d be one of the representatives but he’s still shocked to hear his name from the Master.  “I expect nothing but the best from you.”

  
  


Well, Seongwu has twelve months left to find his destined person anyway. A little detour won’t hurt.

  
  


Or maybe, a tiny hope in Seongwu’s heart wishes that he could meet him in the games. 

  
  


Maybe.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> advance happy new year guys! a little thank you for everyone who's been with me ever since i started this account. thank you! 
> 
> the contract of wanna one will end tonight but our love for them will certainly not. so wannables, let's hold on to each other and send them off with a smile! :) they might be graduating from being in wanna one but they still have a bright future ahead of them. 
> 
> thank you to dayne for helping me out! love you as always <3


End file.
